Forced Participation
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: While going on a midnight stroll of boredom, Tsuzuki turns down a dark alley and gets knocked out. When he awakens, he finds himself in a place with someone he'd rather not be with... MurakiTsuzuki yaoi .:Sequel to Surrender:.


**Summary:** While going on a midnight stroll of boredom, Tsuzuki turns down a dark alley and gets knocked out. When he awakens, he finds himself in a place with someone he'd rather not be with. –Sequel to Surrender- Mur/Tsu one-shot.

**Rated NC-17/ X. Period.**

**Word Count: **4,107

**Disclaimer:** All characters used belong to Matsushita-sama.

**WARNING: **This one-shot contains scenes of explicit sex between two males. If offended by such things, I suggest that you read no further than this.

**Forced Participation**

Sequel to Surrender

Asato Tsuzuki liked it when it was spring in the human world. He could see beautiful sakura trees in full bloom everywhere he went now. The air was cool and crisp, and was clean and refreshing when he took a deep breath. While walking on one of the empty streets of Nagasaki, he was glad it was so calm and peaceful no matter what time of day it was. Amethyst eyes looked up to the vibrant, starry sky, and the full moon fit perfectly into the beautiful picture before him.

His content expression faltered, however, remembering the last time he had looked up so deeply into the sky. It had been a few months ago, on a rainy night in Okinawa, when he had been lying on a park bench after his exhausting ordeal with Muraki.

He winced at the memory, pushing it aside.

This was the first time he had allowed himself to be truly alone since that horrible night. He'd always had someone by him- mostly Hisoka- as a precaution, or even paranoia, in case Muraki would come for him again. But now that it was spring, he wanted to breathe some fresh air and have it all to himself. And so no worry would stir, he'd told Hisoka where he was in case he was needed.

The shinigami looked around the deserted streets, coming into what would usually be a busier part of the city. He had left purgatory around eleven, so he was sure he had spent at least an hour or two just wondering around.

He halted in his tracks, realizing his surroundings. The path marked by a "Tea House" sign led to the Jiyutei Restaurant. The white gazebo surrounded by bushes and vines, where butterflies normally flew about the nearby flowers. The trees... Yes, he knew this area: Glover Garden. The place he regretted being at on only one single day that felt like forever ago.

This was where Dr. Kazutaka Muraki came into his life.

_"Your screams sound like a symphony to me, Asato... I'd like to continue it."_

His eyes clamped shut to block the memory that seemed to haunt him the more he tried to forget it. He hurried on to get out of the park.

More commercial buildings started surrounding him as the brunette walked on, his hands casually in the pockets of his favorite black trench coat. He looked interestedly at the windows, picturing what they looked like in the daytime. A car passed by every so often, whizzing by to hurry home and get to bed. So perfectly peaceful...

An alleyway came to his right. When he walked to it and looked to see what was there, all he could see was complete darkness. He automatically found it odd that not even a lamp was lit to allow people to see what was there. But he sensed that this wasn't the same kind of darkness that was in the suburbs he'd just been in. No, this one seemed more foreboding, like someone could be hiding there.

"_Mr. Tsuzuki..._"

"Who's there?" Tsuzuki called. He received silence. He decided to walk into the shadows. "Is someone here?" he asked, squinting around as he tried to see.

He took another step forward, and felt something heavy collide with the back of his head. The shinigami fell to his knees before blacking out.

ixi

Tsuzuki awoke some time later with a dull ache on the back of his head. His violet eyes fluttered open as he went to sit himself up. He found that his arms were stuck above him, his hands being chained to something. Looking up in a panic, he saw the intricate metal vines that were the headboard, and bright silver handcuffs kept his hands chained to the vines. Tsuzuki's attention then went downward to inspect himself- his black trench coat and vest were gone, his white shirt untucked and unbuttoned to reveal his lean, formed torso. His belt was nowhere in sight, and his pants were also undone. His shoes and socks weren't even on.

He looked around to see where he'd been taken. It looked like a hotel, but much nicer than the one he had been taken to last. A few feet away from the foot of the bed was a long cherry-wood table, equipped with ten tall, vanilla and lavender candles that were lit. An old-looking ink painting of Mt. Fuji was on the wall to his right, and the wall on his left was a giant ink painting full of colorful vines and flowers. It would actually be a cute and comforting room, if only he wasn't handcuffed to the bed.

It'd be an even more comforting room if Dr. Kazutaka Muraki wasn't sitting near his feet, watching him glance around.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake..." he said.

Tsuzuki squirmed to try to get free, the handcuffs clanging loudly against the metal vines. "What do _you_ want? Why am I handcuffed?" he asked darkly.

Muraki stared down at him with no readable expression on his face, the eye Tsuzuki hated carefully hidden by bangs. "I thought that after so long without seeing me, you'd be _happy_ to see me..." Tsuzuki glared at him, making him smirk. "What's wrong, Asato? Don't tell me you didn't like our last... _encounter_...?"

The brunette used all his strength to try and at least break the chain on the handcuffs, but to no prevail. He gave up trying to get free, never once taking his eyes off Muraki. The candlelight put shadows and highlights in the doctor's platinum blonde hair. His glasses couldn't hide his mischievous silver eye- the same lustful eye he saw the last time they were together. His white shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, and his belt was missing as well.

"No," he growled, "I didn't."

Muraki scooted closer to him, now sitting by his hips. His right hand came up and stroked Tsuzuki's cheek. "You shouldn't _lie_, Asato... I know you _are_..."

Tsuzuki continued glaring at him. "Uncuff me."

Muraki smirked. "Why? So you can cut our reunion short by running away? I don't think so. Besides-" He leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear, "you'll _like_ what I have in store for _you_, my love." He fully sat up again. "I brought you a present." He gestured to a vase full of fully bloomed red roses that he had previously overlooked. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" He looked back to Tsuzuki, his visible eye beginning to glow with lust. "And I think their petals'll look _wonderful_ on your skin..."

"You're insane."

"No... I just know what I want, Mr. Tsuzuki, and that would be you." He smirked. "How about, to make it better, we play a little game?" He received silence and continued. "How about...-" Muraki's hand swept across Tsuzuki's chest, opening his shirt further to expose more skin. "-we see how long it takes for you to _beg_ for me to take you? _Hm_?"

The shinigami renewed his fruitless struggle to get free. "No... I won't let you..."

Muraki took his glasses off to put them on the small table to the left of Tsuzuki's head. "And how can you stop me, Asato?" He turned his body and leaned down to be a mere inch away from Tsuzuki's lips. "You're handcuffed to the bed. You're stuck in a very _sensual_ position, and there's no way you can get free." He ran his fingertips as lightly as he could down the shinigami's torso, making him shiver. "And don't worry- I'm sure you'll have just as much fun as I will."

Tsuzuki bit his lip as he looked down to watch Muraki's right hand continue downward, going down his right thigh. When it came to his knee, he turned his wrist and ran his fingernails on his inner thigh, starting a mere few centimeters from his groin. Tsuzuki's breath hitched in his throat; Muraki smirked at his reaction.

"How long do you think it will take?" Muraki asked, his voice starting to get husky with lust. "How long will I have to torture you to make you scream for me? Five minutes? Ten?"

Tsuzuki glared. "Never."

The physician got onto the bed and straddled Tsuzuki's hips, his hands on his chest to help him lean down to his ear. "The _last_ time we met like this," he said seductively, his hot breath fanning onto the shinigami's ear, "you said that I'd never hear you_ scream_..." Both of his hands slowly trailed down the body beneath him. "…and then I passionately kissed you, just like this...-" He closed the distance between them and wormed his tongue into Tsuzuki's mouth; the kiss wasn't heated or lustful, but was rather pleasurably and agonizingly slow. Tsuzuki pulled on the handcuffs again, the metal clanging above them. Muraki gave a faint moan before backing off and going to nibble playfully on the shinigami's ear. His fingernails lightly went up Tsuzuki's sides, earning another slight shiver.

"Then I began to undress you..." Muraki continued whispering, scooting down so his hands could play with the waistline of Tsuzuki's jeans. "First went the shirt, then your pants and underwear..."

Tsuzuki's eyes closed, his breathing shallow. The combination of the blonde's breath on his skin, the sexy voice whispering in his ear, and the fingers leaving lingering trails on his body were slowly driving him over the edge. He wanted to say that he wasn't enjoying this, that this was complete rape- but he knew he'd be lying.

He wanted to hide his true desires, and didn't want to admit that he would gladly do this again with Muraki. He didn't want to admit that he secretly loved every second that passed, every word Muraki spoke... He planned to keep it that way.

"I ran my fingernails down your beautiful body," Muraki went on; his tongue barely touched the shinigami's skin as it traced a trail along his jaw and chin. "To entice you _further_, I nudged myself against you-" The doctor did the action he had told, making Tsuzuki gasp through his teeth and pull on his restraints again. "-so you could get the hint on how much I wanted you... Like I do now," he finished as the brunette let out a shuddering breath.

Tsuzuki forced his eyes to open. He was conscious of Muraki nipping and licking at his collarbone, and how the scent of lavender made this all the more sensual. Uncomfortable with how large his throbbing manhood was getting in tight jeans, he spread his legs a little to ease it some. "Isn't it killing you… teasing me like this?" he asked with a weak voice.

Muraki smirked against Tsuzuki's neck. "I wouldn't say _that_...It _is_ extremely en_ticing_ to see you like this, but the more I tease now, the more pleasure I get later." He raised himself up to look down into the shinigami's clouded eyes. "Wouldn't you agree?" He brought his hand down and felt up the obvious bulge in Tsuzuki's pants, earning a breathy exhale as he strained to keep his eyes open. The reaction made him chuckle. "You can't say you don't want this, Asato..."

Amethyst eyes snapped shut as he felt Muraki's hand slip inside his underwear. He bit his lip as hard as he could as the physician's fingertips lightly went up his length, the index finger slowly tracing circles on the head. A whimper escaped from him as he pulled as hard as he could on the handcuffs, his back beginning to arch from the agonizing teasing.

The blonde's other arm slipped behind Tsuzuki's raised back and went inside his shirt. His fingers ran down right beside his spine, making him arch against the doctor. His other hand continued its teasing in his pants.

"Hah..." Tsuzuki whispered, the handcuffs clanging again. His body trembled as his fingernails dug into his palms.

Muraki's right hand came out as he licked a trail from the shinigami's collarbone to his ear, again running a finger down his spine. "Just call my name, Asato…" he whispered. Tsuzuki bit his lip again. "Only then will I go _any_ further..."

Tsuzuki exhaled another trembling breath. "I won't."

The physician grinned after letting the earlobe slide out of his lips. "You shouldn't say that. It gives me all the more reason to make you do it." Both his hands came up and ran up Tsuzuki's arms. "I'll uncuff you once you whisper my name..." he began to whisper again. "Then I'll strip you, and run my hands all over your body." He fingered the handcuffs binding Tsuzuki's wrists together. "I'll blow your mind," he whispered more lustfully, "I'll make you feel pleasure you've never experienced before... _Beg_ for me to make you release your tension quicker..."

The shinigami let out a quiet moan as the sexy whispering continued in his left ear, bending his left leg so his foot was on the bed and his thigh was against Muraki's hip. Coherent thought had long since left him, but he knew he didn't want to say Muraki's name, telling him his true desire...

Muraki took advantage of the brunette's spread legs and lips by lowering his lower half to be pressed against Tsuzuki's. As he gasped from the contact, Muraki leaned in and darted his tongue onto the now open mouth.

The blush across the brunette's cheeks continued to darken as he melted into the kiss. It was another agonizingly slow one, their tongues sliding over the other's, intoxicated by the taste and pleasure it gave. Tsuzuki moaned as he pulled on the handcuffs once again, longing to touch his aggressor. Muraki's hands slid down Tsuzuki's nicely built arms, going down his chest and stopping at his abdomen before breaking the kiss.

"I've tasted you before like this..." Muraki whispered after nipping at the cartilage of Tsuzuki's ear, "and I've been longing to see you ever since. Every time I even _think_ of you-" His right hand came down and rubbed at Tsuzuki's cock, earning another whimper. "-my desire for you grew with each passing minute..."

"Uhnn..." Tsuzuki mumbled, his head turning to the side so the doctor could lick at kiss at every inch of skin there. Fingertips started leaving their faint trails up and down his torso, sending heat down to his loins. His breathing was shaking and unsteady as Muraki continued his attack.

Muraki bit down on the junction at Tsuzuki's neck and shoulder, placing a knee right against his nether regions. The action made the shinigami gasp, his hips bucking up to rub his manhood on Muraki's thigh.

"Muraki..." the shinigami moaned.

The doctor chuckled. "I knew that's all I had to do to make you snap..." He sat up and reached into his right pocket. A tiny silver key emerged from there, and he leaned up to unlock the cuffs on Tsuzuki's wrists. "As promised..." he said as the brunette's hands became free. He left the handcuffs on the headboard, staring deeply into Tsuzuki's lust filled eyes as his shirt was pulled off his shoulders and arms to be thrown to the floor. He smirked at Tsuzuki's first action with his hands free. "Are you a little _frustrated_, perhaps?"

"Shut up," Tsuzuki growled as he sat up, taking the blonde by surprise. This time, the kiss he engaged in was heated and passionate as he shrugged off his own shirt and tossed it to the ground. Once it was gone, he let Muraki force him to lie back down, his hands going down to undo Muraki's pants. His fingertips explored how large the physician was through his boxers, making Muraki moan into the kiss from the contact.

Muraki raised himself to end the kiss, taking Tsuzuki's hands and putting them on the bed. "Now, now... Don't be impatient..." He swung himself off the shinigami's body and off the bed to take the black jeans off Tsuzuki's legs and put them on the floor. Once that was successfully done, before he could pull off the royal blue boxers, Tsuzuki sat up and came to the edge of the bed Muraki was standing at. He smirked as his own pants and boxers were slid off to fall to his feet. "What do you think _you're_ doing...?"

Tsuzuki looked up seductively at the doctor, his hands reaching toward his pale chest. "What does it _look_ like...?" His fingers ran down Muraki's body, just like it had been done to him, his eyes going down with them to memorize every inch of his skin. When they came to Muraki's dick, he looked up to see an expression caught between shock and expectant. His right hand grabbed the stiff organ and brought it to his face. He gave a tentative lick, and once hearing Muraki's breath hitch in his throat, he proceeded to put his lips around the head and suck.

The physician gasped, then gasped again when Tsuzuki let the head slip out so he could run the tip of his tongue along the underside of his length. It was when the shinigami put his entire manhood into his mouth and let it slowly slide out when Muraki's head fell back as he quietly moaned with his mouth open, his left hand coming up to run through chocolate-brown hair while the other clamped onto Tsuzuki's shoulder to keep from falling. Tsuzuki's free left hand came up and ran down Muraki's lower back, coming to a stop on his butt cheek as he slid the cock back into his mouth and pulled it out again, using his teeth and tongue to maximize the pleasure he was giving. Muraki moaned again, his back arching.

After the action was repeated four more times, Muraki brought his head back down to look at Tsuzuki. He took his left hand off the shinigami's head and put it under his chin to make him look up. The tip of his cock rubbed against Tsuzuki's lower lip as his head was tilted up, smearing precum there. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other with lust clearly in their eyes.

Muraki summoned all his strength as he picked up the brunette to lay him back down. Tsuzuki adjusted himself to where he had been laying before the blonde pulled his boxers off to be discarded. He then got back on top of the shinigami, setting himself on his shapely thighs.

"And _now..._" he said softly, his palms flat as he ran them up Tsuzuki's torso. The blonde leaned to hover a few inches above Tsuzuki's face. "I do what I promised by blowing your _mind_..."

The physician leaned up and reached for the bedside table where he had set his glasses. His hand grasped the handle of the single drawer and pulled it open to reach inside. Tsuzuki had turned his head to watch what Muraki was doing, and he couldn't hide a smirk as a small red bottle emerged from the drawer. With the help of the candlelight, he was able to read the words '_Body Lubricant- instant warming action-_' before Muraki sat up and squeezed some onto his fingers. "You're not kidding..." he commented.

Muraki also smirked as he closed the bottle and let it fall to the floor with their clothes. "Why would I _lie_?" he asked, his unlubed hand spreading Tsuzuki's legs open to gain access to his objective. His silvery eye glanced down at Tsuzuki's enlarged shaft before looking back up at him. "Just a _little_ more teasing..."

He shoved his index and middle fingers, full of red-tinted lubricant, inside Tsuzuki, making him wince. Muraki studied his favorite shinigami as he slowly slid his fingers out and pushed them back in, spreading the lubricant.

Tsuzuki spread his legs wider as the lube's effect kicked in, his head falling back as it became blissfully warm. He found it hard to breathe since it felt like his throat had closed as Muraki thrust his fingers back in again and started stroking his prostate. "Ah...!" escaped from him, his hips bucking up. He bit his lip as he sighed, Muraki continuing until he felt he had been tortured enough.

Muraki pulled his fingers out and wiped whatever lubricant wasn't already inside Tsuzuki on his own manhood. "I think we're ready now..." he said softly. He placed the brunette's legs on his shoulders and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. His tongue came out and licked the precum that had gotten on his lip off. "Are you ready for me, Asato?" he whispered.

The brunette pulled his head down to engage in a passionate kiss, his other arm going across his aggressor's bare back. He felt Muraki easily glide inside him, his whole length going in at once. Both groaned at how warm it felt, and Muraki pulled out to slowly slide himself back in. Tsuzuki's grip on the doctor tightened as their kiss broke, gasping once Muraki found his prostate again. His head tilted back again, allowing Muraki's glorious mouth to attack his neck as he strained to breathe. He gasped again once the blonde's right hand came down to finger his cock, bringing him closer to climax. The shinigami practically melted as he was pleasured, Muraki speeding up his pace. He could barely hear Muraki breathing heavily through his nose against his neck.

Tsuzuki came first, moaning loudly as his body arched. Seed shot straight onto Muraki's abdomen, which made the doctor come and moan in response. After panting for a brief moment, the physician pulled out and took the legs off his shoulders to get off the shinigami and sit on the edge of the bed.

Amethyst eyes stared at Muraki's body as he reached inside the still open drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a red lighter. His exhausted body wouldn't allow him to move a single inch.

Muraki got a cigarette out and lit it, throwing the pack and lighter back into the drawer as he sucked on the cancer stick to make it come to life. While blowing out toxic smoke, he reached down for his shirt to wipe the sperm off his stomach. Once the shirt was discarded again, he looked back at Tsuzuki. "'You okay?"

"Yeah..." Tsuzuki answered weakly.

Muraki exhaled more blue smoke into the air before getting up. "That's good..." He located his pale green boxers and put them on; Tsuzuki never taking his eyes off of him. He sat beside the shinigami on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I would like to make a speculation, if I may," he said calmly.

Tsuzuki, now beginning to shiver since the blonde's body wasn't keeping him warm, managed to find some strength and got under the sky blue blanket. "Go ahead."

The cigarette was sucked on once more, giving him more time to think of what to say. After exhaling, he began running his fingers unconsciously through Tsuzuki's hair as he stared at the candles. "The first time we had sex together... you weren't willing whatsoever. As I led you into it, you began to weaken, but that didn't mean that you were willing. Afterward... you realized that you had _liked_ what I had done to you, and you became afraid. Afraid that I'd come after you again, when you knew you'd melt as soon as I touched you. So...-" He paused to suck more nicotine from the cigarette and blow out smoke. "You stayed surrounded by people in case I came for you, so then they'd shoo me away and I wouldn't be able to touch you. So you wouldn't give in to your true desire..." He looked down with a smirk. "Am I correct?"

Tsuzuki turned onto his side to snuggle with Muraki's legs. "Yeah... Sounds about right..."

"I thought so..." Muraki said quietly. "You silly man... I know you better than you know yourself." He crushed the cigarette into the ashtray on top of the table before getting under the blanket with his lover. "So... You're in love with me?" he asked, allowing Tsuzuki to cuddle against him.

The shinigami frowned as he laid his head on Muraki's shoulder and closed his eyes. "No," he said sternly, "I don't. You're a murderous bastard that I hate with all my heart. It's just... my... desire got in the way."

Muraki chuckled. "Fine with me. Then I'm sure you wouldn't have any problem doing this again in the future?"

Tsuzuki was already half asleep, but the answer was loud and clear in his mind. He hated it, but he knew it was the truth.

"No... I wouldn't."

END

Written 12-12 to 12-21-05; edited 2/23/13


End file.
